Talk:The Crawler
Nice,but i have a question,when it grabs a survivor,how does it hold the survivor?Does it hold it in a Cliched-Princess-Hold or an Over-The-Shoulder hold?Or something else. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 17:54, September 30, 2009 (UTC) I'll prob go with the first.oneMr.shadow 18:05, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :So i'm guessing the jockey will probably immobilise them so they can't squirm?But i'm guessing that the momentum from the Crawlers jump might do.....something [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 18:10, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Jup. The ability of the Crawler is really fast. About as fast as a witch on top speed:still avoidable,but that's hard as crap. But to compensate:the attack needs distance. you can't use your special ability if your at point blank range. But to make it more succesfull you'll need the Jockey. :Ah,so,a Jockey/Crawler/Stalker combo will be greatly useful?As long as it requires team-work,it'll work nicely. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 16:35, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Probably yes. Because the best opportunity is too run up to either an unaware survivor or a "Jockeyed" survivor that is moving right at you or away from you in a straight way. In other words:lots of communication is requird to grab the best opportunity. And many communication means more teamwork. However it's also possible to be a succesfull Crawler without the Jockey but it's still harder.Mr.shadow 17:22, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :From all the times i tested out the offline Versus mode in Eleventy,cutting of Survivor communication is essential to planning attacks.Or at least,get a Screamer to bring down a horde to let the team plan an attack.Screamers only scream once,so using them as a Satbiliser is the best tactic.It's quite fun splitting up survivors and then having a Crawler and Hunter pick them off.Feels like a Survival game when your on the recieving end,or at least,like an even more annoying Alien Film. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 17:19, October 1, 2009 (UTC) I think the Screamer would be a great distraction point for splitting survivors from the team and make the other ones search for him/her.Wait what? How do you know it's fun the have a Crawler pick them off? Is the model already made or something?Mr.shadow 17:27, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Yes,i spent 2 hours last night programming it.Its can be Quite the nasty little fucker when used by skilled hands,or that bastard we all hate, The Director --[[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 17:28, October 1, 2009 (UTC) one word:TOTAL AWESOMENESS!Mr.shadow 17:34, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Thank you,when in Freeplay Mode,if the Survivors are at the top of the SOmahara Volcano,then you can run up,grab them,and then throw them off for an insta-kill,you will surely follow,but if it's alright with you,the crawler has his suit desgiend to have webs that help him survive high falls,they are tucked into his arm-pits,and can sky-dive or survive long falls when deploying these,it's quite fun doing this in the Volcano,and you can claw the survivors while falling,during Testing a took a guys arm off before he landed on a Pizza Hut logo. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 17:39, October 1, 2009 (UTC) So if I understand,the thing I always missed at left 4 dead is coming to Left 4 Dead eleventy(survivor gore)? That`s even more awesome!Mr.shadow 17:48, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Everybody can lose limbs,but only survivors cna survive the loss of One-Arm.Blowing a Hole in somebody is messy.Blood organs and other shit go every-where,the Smackdown has a special move to do on survivors,severely wounded who are Grounded,he picks them up and Slams them down,with their own intestines,its messy. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 17:52, October 1, 2009 (UTC) In the words of school children:coooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool.Mr.shadow 17:59, October 1, 2009 (UTC) In words of High School children:Nice.I want versus mode. [[User:SixDog|SixxyD Chat]] 18:01, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Speaking of which,you cna push people into the Volcano,there flesh melts off quite nicely,and it's an insta-kill,even to tanks.So in Freeplay,against any other opponents,hold the damn Volcano!Military can't get their Helicopters or Drop-Planes near it fast enough because if you hold it the Heavy Survivor can shoot it down.The Ground path is also linear,so you can Funnel the infected/enemy humans in and use a Stun Grenade or Force Mine to lob them in the Volcano.Theres also an Achievment for killing The Tank with a Rubber Hammer on Freakin' Insane,however,the testers generally became a little bit pissed when trying to get that achievment for the 2500000th time. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 18:05, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Also,in Versus Mode,choosing Freeplay Mode will allow for up to 20 Survivors to attempt the survival,but the more survivors,the bigger and nastier the horde,plus it's likely you'll split up due to an argument or fail.It's best to leave the weak ones to fend for themselves.It's quite fun when you get a Parachute or Diving Suit,you can leave the team at any moment by parachuting to safety.One of the Testers did that,and his tactics matched that of an SAS fighter.He dropped,cleared out a Horde remnant and then decapitated a Tank with a Shovel,very entertaining. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 18:24, October 1, 2009 (UTC) looks like you got a pro on your playtesters.Mr.shadow 18:29, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Well,he didn't seem all that "pro" when a tank punched him towards a broken window and he witnessed his character being violently cut to pieces.The word "Fuck" was repeated several times during his following sentence.The next playtester was a bit more cockier and cowardly,but he survived the longest by hiding in a basement and locking the door and setting up defensive shit,but his death came when his intestines were ripped out when a Smackdown punched through a wall and crushed him into it.Ouch.And then,there were the 4 Guys who only used shotguns,they died the fastest,almost 15 minutes after the horde gaming they were ripped in two when a boomer burst at a Petrol station and an Engine blade from a car got launched at them.in L4D11TY,enviromental kills are useful,the Escalator one is the most violent though. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 18:35, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :well,for a playtester he´s a pro and from what I understand it´s really like a war:no rest,no rules and no peace.Mr.shadow 18:40, October 1, 2009 (UTC) well,gotta go now.Mr.shadow 18:46, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Freeplay Mode is the result of some big battles,none of the Playtesers have ever fully survived,in Freeplay,you only win when the others guys ain't there,you eventually have to betray your own team to survive.From the Observation booth,it was quite entertaining (especially in Volcano fights) to watch people argue during a war,before i (As the director at that time) spawned a Tank to kill them.That didnt work,so i dropped an AI Sniper nearby and then all got killed.Except for the coward,who had his diving suit,but he died on the way down by another Diver who hit him with a Shotgun at point-blank,his pieces actually split up and landed meteor style.Best moment ever,however,was when a "less-confident" person started freaking out when the Advanced Infected were dropped,he killed his own team-mates then jumped in the Volcano and blew himself up with an Apocalypse Grenade. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 18:49, October 1, 2009 (UTC) I can't imagine what effect the advanced infected would have if players play this mod when it's finished. Also:is the Crawler a SI or a advanced infected?Mr.shadow 11:11, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Its an advanced SI.It it made when something Half-way into Hunter transformation gets hit with the Comaher virus,mutating into a Crawler. --Wolf okay. May I ask what advanced infected you dropped to make someone freak out? Cause I have a feeling the Smackdown was the one that made him freak out. And it must have been quite a nice feeling to suddenly go evil with your playtesters and drop some advanced infected in order to see how they react,with the conclusion of someone going psycho and panic all over the place.Mr.shadow 15:18, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Advanced Infected are like COmmon Infected.Only more "infected" looking,like the prototype infected.They are faster,harder,better and stronger than CI. A horde of AI can quikcly cause panic,since they rip through most teams with ease.Special Infected a divided into First Grade (Standard Infection) and Second Grade (Comaher).All infected must work together to destroy a fortified postion like a Military Base.MB's come with pre-made protection and supplies,but defense is tough.Also,while dropping stuff was fun,i took the battlefield myself,wielding a Lightsaber,i used Support Weapons,which are generally silenced,to split up and pick off every single one of the playtesters,with some help from a Crawler and a Boomer.It was fun sneaking up on people and then dividing them into 4 pieces with two strikes. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 15:55, October 2, 2009 (UTC) can I have a screenshot please. I just want to see how the Crawler turned out.why won't you give me cookie's?! 19:56, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Unfortunatly you wont get one for a while.He has left the wikia to build the game. I have much work to be, and i can hardly sacrifice any of that time for Screenshots, hopefully on of the Testers will put a video up on youtube to show you it. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 18:49, October 5, 2009 (UTC) I understandMr.shadow 11:57, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Good.Also, you'll be pleased to know that your fully credited for the Idea of the Crawler in the credits. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 19:01, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :with that i can sleep peacefully. If I learn to shut the TV down below me whenever I had the volume at cannon powerMr.shadow 19:04, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Right.Now, are there any last-minute changes you want to make the to the Crawler? [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 19:07, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Mr.shadow,if you get any ideas send it to me or wolf.Because this one was epic. SixxyDChat 19:16, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Indeed.Aside from HADES,i particularly like this Infected. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 19:21, October 5, 2009 (UTC) the changes I want is that(if it isn't already like that)the head points the same direction as his neck,AKA directly in front of him. I also want him to have a hissing sound when he runs,and completely silenced when he has grabbed a survivor and as soon as he lets go he should emit a really loud scream.Mr.shadow 12:02, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Ok. [[User:Werewolfhell|'The Daddy']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 12:05, October 10, 2009 (UTC)